1. Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments provide a shielded sub-miniature connection assembly and more particularly a connection assembly consisting of two sub-miniature connectors equipped with high contact density movable modules.
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments also provide a process for producing a sub-miniature shielded connection assembly consisting of two sub-miniature connectors and more particularly the process of wiring of the components of the connection assembly.
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments can be applied in areas such as cable connectors, in the field of data processing, of audio-visual communications, of telecommunications and more generally, in fields calling for the processing of multiple signals in a network.
2. Brief Description of Related Development
In the field of shielded sub-miniature connectors, the utilization is known of an insulating body provided with contact cavities, making possible the positioning and retention of electrical contacts lodged in a shielded housing. The said shielded housing generally consists of two metal half-shells provided with means making it possible for them to be assembled round the insulating body and the strand of wires, which extends the contacts inserted in the insulation. The assembly and the positioning of the components are not easy and when the half-shells have been assembled, it is usual to carry out duplicate thermoplastic molding (insert molding) which filters into the interior of the shielded housing during the operation, making impossible any subsequent disassembly operations.
Likewise known is the use of thermoplastic housings obtained in the presses used for the duplicate thermoplastic molding operations of contacts and their associated wires, or the insulating body equipped with its contacts and associated wires. As a result of using this technique, any disassembly, repair or post-commissioning operations are rendered impossible.
Housings of this type are generally provided with an insulating component comprising contact cavities, into which are inserted the electrical contacts crimped to their stripped wire ends and forming a cable.
The classical assembly of this type of connector comprises a phase of preparation of the wire and cable ends, their positioning in the insulating body and a phase of duplicate molding of the insulating body/housing assembly.
In the case of a connector without a shielded housing, it is the insulating assembly/cable, which is duplicate molded.
In both cases, any operations of disassembly for the replacement of contacts, wires, or the cable, in manufacture in order to effect repairs, or after commissioning, are impossible.
With the development of audio-visual and data-processing techniques, for example those made available to passengers in large civil aviation aircraft, it becomes essential to secure major advantages in terms of space, weight and maintenance of all equipment needed to make the said techniques available.
There is accordingly a need to provide equipment, which will offset the drawbacks of products of the prior art and which will meet the requirement of extreme miniaturization, easy assembly and an ability to be disassembled for the purposes of replacement of defective components, or of improvement in performance.
There is likewise a need to provide equipment which will offset the drawbacks of products of the prior art and which will make possible the rapid incorporation of components able to modify the configuration of networks and the maintenance of equipment.